Spring Broken
by servingsarcasm
Summary: This is a story. A story of desperation, fear and destruction. It is of ultimate importance that you understand this story and what happened to these people. Slightly based on Cloverfield.
1. Panic

This is a story. This is a story of desperation, fear and destruction. It is of ultimate importance that you understand this story and what happened to these people.

X

When it happened Sadie was at home, tucked into her bed with a book. She was fifteen and school had just let out for spring break. She was excited to have a week and a half off to hang out around New York with her best friend, Lily.

She read her book silently as she listened to the trickling of the sink as her little sister Lucy washed her face. Her parents were in the family room watching a lifetime movie. Suddenly, she felt something move. As if her building shook. Her body tensed as another wave came, this time stronger. Her little sister ran into her room, her face fresh from the sink.

"Did you feel that?" The ten-year-old asked, panicked.

Sadie nodded her head silently. Her mind reeled back to 9/11 and hoped to God nothing like that was happening.

After a minute of worried stares, a massive wave struck the building and it shook. The lights went out and darkness surrounded them.

X

"This is so awesome!" Brooke Davis yelled, taking a stroll in Central Park at night with her four other friends.

"Yeah it is! Good idea to come here for Spring Break, B. Davis." Peyton Sawyer commented.

Nathan Scott and Haley James-Scott lagged behind, their arms wrapped around each other. Lucas Scott rolled his eyes. "Their inseparable." He commented.

"Aw, I think it's cute." Brooke defended.

"Me too." Peyton agreed.

"Let's eat guys. There's a cute little restaurant over there." Brooke said, pointing across the street.

"Lover birds, you want to eat or what?" Peyton teased.

Both faces reddened and they nodded their heads.

They entered the restaurant and got a table. All of them scanned their eyes over the menu, trying to choose something to eat.

Suddenly, the water in their glasses started to gently create waves. No one seemed to notice until a larger force came and the water splashed out of the glasses. The tables moved slightly. The five looked at each other, scared expressions covering their faces.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas asked.

"I have no idea." Peyton whispered. A hush took over the restaurant as the customers looked at each other.

Suddenly another force came, way stronger, and the room darkened.

X

"Mom?!" Sadie yelled.

"Sadie? Lucy?" She heard her father yell.

Sadie went to her drawer and pulled out her emergency flashlight. Her hands shook as she took her sisters hand and walked out into the family room.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Sadie asked, worried.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Listen, mom and I are going to go down outside to see if the guard knows what's going on. Okay?"

"Don't leave us up here." Lucy pleaded.

"Fine. Come with us." The four went out into the hallway where their neighbors were also making their way out.

Once they made it downstairs, they found most of their building crowded around Louie, the guard.

"I have no idea what's going on, sir." He answered a gentleman.

Suddenly screams erupted a couple of blocks down as a roar spread through the city. It was a monstrous screech and suddenly hundreds of people were barreling down the street.

Sadie was still gripping Lucy's hand as people rushed past. Suddenly, she saw no familiar faces.

"Mom! Dad!" She screamed as people whizzed past.

Another roar belted out through the city.

"Oh my God."

X

More to come.


	2. Fear

X

"Holy shit." Brooke whispered as the restaurant building shook.

The people around them got up from the tables and ran outside. Suddenly, as the five friends made their way outside, a roar erupted.

"What the hell is that?" Lucas said to no one, looking around at the panicked New Yorkers and fellow tourists.

"That was definitely a Godzilla-like sound." Peyton whispered. A second roar erupted and people started running.

The five of them made their way into a nearby store as dust started to consume the streets. They ducked in between the aisles as people started streaming in, covered in debris. There were the cries of children coming from a few rows over.

"Oh my God, what the hell _is _that?" Peyton cried as something moved down the street out in front of the store. They could barely see anything, but they could tell something huge was moving out there.

"I don't know but we have to get out of here." Lucas said as other people moved out the store as the creature was gone.

The group made their way outside and coughed as they inhaled the dust. People were still frantically running, and as one man made his way past them, Lucas grabbed his arm.

"What's going on?" He asked.

The man turned, panicked. "Something's attacking the city. Everyone's heading for the Brooklyn Bridge." Lucas let go of his arm and the man took off.

"We have to get to that bridge." Nathan said.

"Let's follow everybody else." Haley said, pointing to the steady stream of people.

X

"Where are we going, Sadie?" Lucy asked as they wandered the deserted streets.

"I don't know." Sadie said, trying not to cry. Suddenly a man and woman with two little kids came running in their direction.

"Where are you kids going?" The man asked, holding a little girl in his arms.

"I don't know. We lost out parents in the crowd." Sadie said.

"Come with us." The mother said. Sadie and Lucy nodded, following the family.

X

"Stay together." Lucas said as they approached the bridge and the mob of people crossing it.

Brooke and Peyton clasped hands and they turned to each other frightened. Nathan locked his arm around Haley's waist as Lucas locked his around Brooke's shoulders. Brooke looked up at him and smiled slightly, feeling a small bit better.

They were almost to the middle of the bridge when something crashed against the side of it. People started screaming, turning in the opposite direction. The gang did the same, running back towards Manhattan.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked.

"Something hit the bridge. We have to get off it." Nathan answered.

There was a loud roar and everyone looked back to see the other half of the bridge collapse into the water.

"Holy shit."

X

More to come.


End file.
